Dreams
by Narake
Summary: Deidara is in a artistic slump in need of inspiration until he finds Itachi Uchiha a ignorant singer. But could this singer be the inspiration Deidara needs? I wanted to make a storty like gravitation but I made a twist. Characters are not mine.


**Dreams**

**Ch.1 Scary guy**

"Where is he?" the stressed out artist manager asked beginning to pull out his hair. "He should be here soon you know how he is with time." The editor spoke calmly as if nothing was wrong. Then they heard someone run up. The person they were waiting for jumped up in the sky while smiling brightly. "HIIIIIIYAAAA GUYS!" he yelled as he ran closer. "Hi? HI? We have been waiting here for an hour and all you have to say is HI!" The manager yelled lecturing the new addition to their conversation.

"Gomen ." He said smiling brightly up at his manager. "Deidara you shouldn't do anything to raise others blood pressure." The editor said while secretly pointing at their manager. "Hai gomen Sasori Danna!" Deidara said while he sat down in the park they always met in. "Our paintings are due in a week and I find you two RELAXING IN THE PARK! If the boss finds out I'm going to get fired." He hanged his head in his hands. " the park inspires Deidara and you know he needs inspiration." Sasori sat down next to Deidara. "I know but can't he get inspired faster at this rate I'm as good as fired."

"He could but he won't listen t…." "I'm not sleeping with you." Deidara cut Sasori off as he was finishing his sentence. "Listen you two we have to focus on the future or else…Deidara WAKE UP!" The manager yelled at the sleeping artist. "Yeah yeah I hear you…mph…." *Hits on head* "No GET UP!"

….

"You really should focus more on work." Sasori looked up at Deidara from his food down on the restaurant table. "Yeah but it's just that I kinda need inspiration to my art or else it has no heart to it." Sasori lifted his hand and placed his hand on Deidara's head ruffling his hair.

"Ha ha ha I know." He began walking towards the trash when he heard complaints from behind him. "Don't treat me like a kid shorty, I'm taller than you jerk." Deidara argued from the table at his red haired friend.

….

"Baka like he knows." Deidara mumbled as he sat down and turn on the T.V.. 'Now we introduce the new band "Red Dream".' The lady spoke on the screen. I listened as the man came on the stage and practically fell in love with him as he sang. "太陽があなたの目は、生まれたばかりの日の色を壊してはいけません、私は私が見るすべてはあなたです実行するように再び私は私のために夢を夢見て待っている設定として私が夢に向かって実行する太陽があなたの目は、生まれたばかりの日の色を壊してはいけません、私は私が見るすべてはあなたです実行するように再び私は私のために夢を夢見て待っている設定として私が夢に向かって実行する." The singers name was Itachi and the song was called "Lover's Dream"

'Itachi huh?'

…

"Walking home from practice is exhausting!" Deidara said to himself while walking down the dark sidewalk in the much known park. He took a piece of paper out of pocket and fished for a pencil in his bag.

He quickly wrote down his thoughts and made it into some lyrics. Then a sudden breeze came and blew the paper out of his hand. He tried chasing after it but then he saw a hand catch it then bring it down to the person.

I watched as he seemed to skim through the page. I couldn't make out his face because it was too dark he was just a few inches away from a light pole. He reached down into his pocket and brought something shiny along with what looked like a box.

The stranger took something out of the box and Deidara saw flicker of light followed by smoke rising into the air. "Is this paper yours?" He asked. Deidara nodded. "It sucks you got no talent." Deidara gasped. "Well you don't have to be mean about it." Deidara said. He let the paper blow away and stepped closer into the light. 'Now I have my chance. Deidara looked closely at his face. "Itachi Uchiha!" Deidara blurted. Itachi raised hand to Deidara face and put a finger over Deidara's mouth. "SHHHHH." He then took his hand back and walked away.

Deidara sat on a bench crying in his knees. "He didn't have to be so mean about it."

…

"Something bugging you?" Sasori asked what seemed to be the troubled artist. "Yesterday I was walking home and got an idea for a love song and even though I'm not a singer I wanted to write it down. Then there was a sudden breeze and the paper blew away and this really mean guy Itachi found it and said it was terrible and I had no talent. He was scary."

Sasori laid back in his chair. "Just forget him." He said. Deidara laid his head down on the table. "I can't he was just to cool.""hiha you're going to help me.'


End file.
